


You Know He's Fucked

by kitkaters



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I guess idk really what this is, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, there's nothing bad happening but it's not exactly fluff but it's not quite angst either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/pseuds/kitkaters
Summary: Shockwave realizes something uncomfortable during a night with Blurr.





	You Know He's Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm uploading in this fandom and like, my 3rd fic I've ever written and uploaded ever, and it's completely unedited and un-beta'ed, but I actually forced myself to finish a drabble for once so I'm just gonna... Impulsively upload this before I chicken out. Hope you enjoy.

Shockwave did not like Autobots.

 

He didn’t like the constant forced small-talk, the chummy behavior, the never-ending need to be as charismatic yet unassuming as he possibly could be to protect his cover. Which isn’t the easiest task when the previous years of his life were spent the opposite: cold, calculating, and uncaring what others thought of him, 

 

In between the forced smiles, held back snarky quips, and unrelenting desire to strangle half of his coworkers, Shockwave experienced few moments of relief. 

 

One of the more surprising comforts came in the form of a blue agent under his supervision named Blurr. While Blurr was known by most to be at least a little overwhelming and annoying, Shockwave found him very intriguing. Blurr was fast. Not in just speed or in the way he talked, mind you, but wit, too. He was sharp and intelligent and could adapt easily to unexpected situations, changing strategies much like how he was able to change directions so rapidly while running.

 

He lived his life like how he ran; he always kept pressing forward, never letting anything slow him down for long, and always bouncing back. 

 

There was also the matter of Blurr’s blatant interest in his superior. The stammering, flushed face, excessive fidgeting, and the seemingly endless streams of words that poured out of his mouth around Longarm Prime were only some of the clues.

 

Needless to say, Shockwave couldn’t help but indulge in the thin bot’s fantasies.

 

Which lead Shockwave to where he was currently, pressed up against Blurr in berth together, the taller in deep recharge and seemingly content with one of Longarm’s arms draped over him. It wasn’t often that Shockwave gave in and spent the night with the agent, but it was hard not to stay when Blurr had been pouting and pulling on his arm and pleading for him not to go just yet. 

 

He didn’t want to think about the pulse of emotion his spark felt as a small smile stretched across Blurr’s faceplates when Longarm sighed and begrudgingly crawled back into berth.

 

Now, listening to the soft purrs and whirls coming from Blurr’s inactive frame, Shockwave found himself drifting off-- only to be snapped awake by a ragged gasp. Blurr’s frame tensed below him, his faceplates contorting with surprised pain, servos digging into Longarm’s chassis like their owner depended on it.

 

Caught so completely off guard, Shockwave didn’t react right away, and instead was shoved away by a sudden flailing mess of limbs and screaming. Shockwave managed barely to grab onto Blurr’s arms, calling out his name in confusion.

 

“Blurr! Blurr-- Agent Blurr!”

 

Optics snapped online, sharp and aware and cold, but yet so distant, and he slowly stilled as realization sunk in.

 

If Shockwave was unsure what to do before, what happened next left him completely clueless.

 

Blurr sat up stiffly, optics still hazy but intense, ripping his hands from Longarm’s grasp. Seconds went by with no movement from either bot-- the air felt solid and oppressing, like they had somehow found their way trapped inside ice. Blurr’s hands found their ways to his face, covering his mouth and optics, his frame bent over, and he let out a pained wail unlike anything Shockwave had ever heard from him before. He  _ sobbed _ into his hands, tears of coolant dripping out from in between his servos and down onto his chest and lap, frame shaking and curling in on itself.

 

Shockwave felt his spark lurch and twist, seemingly distorting with worry, with  _ fear  _ for the other bot, something previously virtually unknown. 

 

He found his limbs stiff and heavy, his false mouth belonging to his false identity unwilling to move. He vented in, listening to the pitiful sobs and sighs escaping from Blurr’s frame, a strange and foreign contrast to what he was used to from the speedster.

 

“Blurr?” Longarm’s voice questioned, a whisper barely cutting through the tension in the air. He managed to place a hand on one of Blurr’s sharp shoulders, earning a flinch that made him freeze in his tracks. But still, he wanted to comfort the trembling bot despite some part of him also protesting against it. It was a sign of weakness to act like this in front of another, though a voice in him suggested it was also a sign of trust. Shockwave futility attempted to quiet that thought, frustrated by how much he was longing to hold Blurr. 

 

He reasoned that he might as well give in as he’d never be able to fully recharge while Blurr cried out next to him.

 

Pushing on, he wrapped an arm around the quivering frame, murmuring soft words of what he hoped were comfort. Blurr shattered in that moment, letting out another wail as he turned to face Longarm, hiding his face against his chest.

 

Wrapping his arms tighter around Blurr, Shockwave stroked a hand along his back, the action feeling foreign and numb. Servos dug into his seams, coolant dripped down his chassis, and his head was filled with the weak repetition of his name.

 

“Long-longarm, Longarm, Longrm-Longarm- It was so-- Longa-,” Blurr spewed out in desperation, the words muffled against his chest. A gentle shush cut him off, quieting him.

 

“You’re awake now. Whatever was happening is gone. You’re here. I’m here,” Shockwave mumbled, still rubbing Blurr’s back as he began to still slowly, the shivering easing away. “I’m here,” he repeated, unsure what to say otherwise, still feeling the other’s discomfort as if it were his own.

 

Minutes passed by like this before Blurr had fallen back into recharge, servos still pressed against Longarm’s frame in a death grip, but otherwise calm and showing no signs of falling back into another fit of terror.

 

Shockwave sighed.

 

His spark ached.

 

He knew in that moment that he had made a very grave mistake by ever allowing himself to indulge in the thin agent. Something needed to be changed, soon, and as a plan began forming itself in his mind, he could only hope that he could adapt to the change like Blurr eventually would. The agent was known for always getting back up and moving forward, after all.


End file.
